


Visible

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that she's invisible, Rose decides. It's that she knows when to disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visible

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Homestuck thing I ever wrote, and admittedly it's not very strong. However, I felt like posting it anyway! I won't lie and say I intend to edit it, so what you see is (unfortunately) what you get.
> 
> Originally posted on January 7, 2014 to fanfiction.net.

It's difficult to notice her.

It's not that she's invisible, you decided after wondering what it was about her that was so odd. It's that she knows when she needs to appear and when she doesn't. Is there some sort of off switch for this? It would be nice if you could find yours, if such a thing exists.

She doesn't stand out. That much was obvious when you first met. It wasn't that she went unnoticed, though. She was there, in your line of sight, but consciously you suppose you didn't recognize her. Who could really blame you with Karkat in the room? He tends to attract a lot of attention. And when that temper of his is directed at Strider, things always get explosively distracting.

But it honestly isn't that you don't notice. You just don't really… It didn't matter. She is there, but she very nearly isn't.

Poetry has never been your strong suit.

But quickly, you understood this was part of what made her so individual. She could almost appear on command, joining in a conversation or cooling a fiery head (which was more of often than not Karkat). And almost as quickly, you understood this wasn't all she was.

Kanaya was funny. She could make you smile and you were doing your best to breed sarcasm into the deepest part of her brain. She was picking it up and applying like a champ, too.

(You remind yourself never to use that word again.  _Champ? Really?_ )

Kanaya's more than the quiet, reserved girl you thought she was. She can make herself heard when she wants to, and only when she has something valuable to say. She knows when to shut up, unlike most of the people you know, but she also knows that sometimes it's okay to not shut up. If the reader can excuse the phrasing, it's really the best way you can put it.

It's really hard to describe her, really. Just like in real life, sometimes she simply flits out of your mind's eye. She's still there, in the shadows, but she isn't completely there. Pinning her down with a few measly words doesn't work. It just… doesn't. Maybe it's because she's Kanaya, and you're Rose, and you can figure out what words you can use to describe just how much you adore her and why you adore her. Or maybe it's the result of some stupid teenage idea of love you've deluded yourself into thinking you feel. Either way, words are no good.

But sometimes you wish you had the words to share with all the known universe exactly what you think of Kanaya Maryam, the good and the bad and everything in between.

Because even if other people don't notice her, you certainly do.


End file.
